How I Spent my Day With Sirius Black
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: This writen for EveRosser1998. I hope you all like it! It is a Sirius Black/OC smutty one-shot


This is for EveRosser1998. I am granting her request. It is a smutty one-shot of her and Sirius Black. It is going to be written as a diary entry. I hope you like it Victoria.

How I spent my day with Sirius Black

September 22, 1978

Dear Diary,

As you already know I have been dating Sirius Black since our first year here at Hogwarts and we are now in our seventh year. Today we spent the entire day together alone in the Room of Requirement. We had the most amazing day today and I cant wait to do it again. It started off normal we were snogging on the bed that had appeared like always. He had his hands on my waist as he kissed me slowly. My fingers were tangled in his shaggy hair(If he cuts his hair I will kill him). I felt his left hand move under my shirt and up my stomach. I smiled against his lips as I brought one hand away from his hair and unbuttoned his shirt. His tongue slid into my mouth as his fingers unhooked my bra. He pulled my shirt open and pulled back to look at my boobs.

"Your so beautiful Victoria." He smiled at me before kissing my neck. Before I could even think my shirt and bra were gone along with his shirt. My hands slid down to his belt and slid it from his pants. He brought his lips back to mine as he pinched and teased my nipples making me squeal against his lips. One of his hands moved down my side across my hip and under my skirt to find my pantieless butt.

"Vikki, why are you not wearing any panties?" He asked looking at me.

"Cause I know you like it when I don't wear them." I smiled at him before kissing his neck making him growl in my ear. I giggle at the sound earning me a smack on the butt. He nibbles on my neck and ear as I pull the button free on his jeans and slide the zipper down.

"Now who is the one with the uncovered bum." I giggle when I realize he is not wearing any boxers. He just raises his perfect eyebrows at me as he pulls my skirt from my hips. I kiss him as he slides his jeans off and pulls me on top of him as he lays down. (Now this is defiantly not our first time shagging, so it no big deal really its what he says to me afterwards that matters.) He rolls so that I'm laying under his strong body. Our eyes lock as I spread my legs and lock my ankles behind his back. He leans down and kisses me softly as he slowly slides into me. A shiver runs down my spine as he moves his hips against mine.

"I love you Sirius." I moan as he nibbles on my neck. He grabs my hips and forces me to rock against him. My eyes roll back in my head as he goes deeper.

"I love you Victoria." He growls in my ear as he shifts his hips to drive deeper and harder into me. I whimper as his grip on my hips tightens, not in pain but in pleasure. He starts getting a little rough and pulls my hair as he slams harder into me.

"I love it when your rough with me Siri." I moan as he moves faster making the bed shake. He kisses me deeply as his hips slam against mine over and over again. I feel my stomach tighten as he grinds in circles. He fells me tightening on him and slows down. He pulls out of me causing me to whimper at the emptiness I feel. Before I can protest further he flips me over and slams into me from behind. I push back against him and arch my back as he pulls my hair. He kisses a path up my spine as he rocks his hips bring his hands around to play with my bouncing breasts. With one hand tangled in my hair and the other playing with my nipples Sirius slams into me as hard as he can over and over again driving me over the edge.

"Sirius!" I scream as I feel him shaking behind me just before he comes. He slowly starts to breath normally as we lay together on our sides facing each other. He puts his arms around me and smiles.

"Will you move in with me?" He asks as I lay my head on his chest. I sit up and look at him as if he has gone crazy.

"Your joking right?" I ask looking into his eyes.

"No I'm being completely serious. I want you to move in with me when school is over." He smiles and pulls me against him.

"Than I guess I will have to tell my parents I'm moving out." I smile before kissing him and laying my head on his chest again. I let the sound of his heart beat lull me to sleep.

So, I think I had a pretty amazing day with Sirius. Wouldn't you agree?

Love,

Victoria Black

A/N: I hope you liked it and of course if you want one I will be happy to write it for you. Just send me a pm with the characters you want and if you want the character to be based off of you let me know and give me a name you want for your character. Lots of love to my readers. :)


End file.
